


You're a Mean One, Ms. Cinch...Mostly.

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After the events of the Friendship Games, Principal Cinch's life has taken a turn for the worse. Not only did she lose a great deal of respect among her students, not only did she lose Twilight Sparkle as Crystal Prep's shining star, she also lost both of her favored pleasure pets Cadance and Shining Armor. Now she's all alone, forced to contend with the mistakes she has made without anyone to console her.Well...almost. One young woman has always stood by her side, despite the cruelty that rests on Cinch's surface. Suri Polomare could never quite explain or justify her attraction to Ms. Cinch, or the belief that there was something more underneath her cold exterior...but she can't just sit on those feelings quietly anymore. The time for action has come.





	

You’re a Mean One, Ms. Cinch...Mostly.  
-By Drace Domino

It was amazing how quickly everything could slip away. Two months ago Principal Cinch was at the very height of her professional and personal life; satisfied like she had never been and at the very apex of the next stage in her already illustrious career. As the head of Crystal Prep she was headed for yet another thrilling victory at the Friendship Games, her prized student Twilight Sparkle would heap even more praise upon her legacy, and she was ready to finish another school year with the best and brightest she had ever lended a hand in educating. Behind closed doors she had enjoyed a thrilling life filled with desire and domination; one of the senior members of a group of similarly minded older women that enjoyed the company of younger, submissive pets. She even had two of her own that had always satisfied her in ways that left her trembling, the pair of Shining Armor and Cadance.

She had it all...and now, she had nothing.

Shining Armor and Cadance had been the first to go, the miserable little ingrates. Their budding romance was because of her! Their first kiss, their first time together, their first time wearing matching leashes...all of it was at the order and the stern but loving hand of Principal Cinch. If it weren’t for her it was unlikely the two ever would’ve found attraction in each other at all, but thanks to her own heated desires they both discovered pleasures not only under the heel of an older woman but within each other’s embrace. But then; sadly, the two left...and the abandoned Ms. Cinch threw herself into her career as a way to patch the pain.

It was an obsession that would only further build her eventual fall. The events of the Friendship Games; not only their failure to seize the title but her own actions in pushing young Twilight Sparkle into embracing an unknown power...nothing had gone as Cinch had predicted. When the smoke had settled Canterlot High and its students all stood unharmed, but everyone knew who was truly responsible. Twilight Sparkle was recognized as an unwitting pawn and invited with open arms into the cabal of students that had foiled her greatest moment, and the name of Principal Cinch quickly rolled through the ranks of students and faculty at both schools.

It was fortunate, in an odd way, that the workings of magic would’ve been so hard to explain to the authorities. As a result Principal Cinch had never had to face true punishment for her crimes...or at least, that was what most had assumed. In reality, the scars of that day still lingered months later, and it was with tremendous effort that the woman had to push herself through every single hour of every single day.

She was different at Crystal Prep these days; no longer the force of stern authority that roamed through the halls imposing her will and forcing her students to do better. She was no longer the shrewd negotiator that would only allow the best and brightest students within her walls, and she was no longer the woman of power, force, and authority that others had come to know. How could she be? She had simply lost too much.

Her favored pets Shining Armor and Cadance? Gone. Her prized student, the stunningly brilliant Twilight Sparkle? Gone. Her spot within her secret erotic group of like-minded women? Not only gone, but filled by none other than her own wayward pet Cadance. Everything that had meant anything to her, everything that had given her life joy and purpose...gone. She had been stripped bare by the actions of just a few short months, and was now left a woman that was a mere fragment of her past self. Depression set in easily against the most brilliant of minds, and Principal Cinch was no exception. Day in and day out she went about her duties; ignoring the whispered insults of students that used to be terrified of her. She did her paperwork. She kept the school running. But there was nothing within her anymore that echoed the powerful woman of the past.

After more than forty years of life, Principal Cinch had hit her lowest point and it was an even darker place than she had ever envisioned.

\--

The soft knocking on her office door came late that night; after classes had ended and the students had all returned home. Principal Cinch had been staying late to finish a long line of tedious paperwork made even slower by her constant heartache; every fresh page a reminder of a student that no longer respected or feared her. When the knocking came so gentle and quiet the older woman drew a deep sigh, lifting her head as she gazed to the sealed, shut door.

“Office hours are closed.” She barked towards it, a heavy weight within her voice. “If you need assistance I’ll be here in the morning at seven.”

“Principal Cinch, it’s me.” There was a familiar voice that came from the other side of the door, and it matched a feminine silhouette that was visible through the speckled window in the center. From that muted appearance Cinch could already tell the woman on the other end had moved a hand up to touch her fingertips to the window, leaning forward against it and ready to slip inside whether or not she had permission. “It’s...It’s Suri Polomare, ma’am. I have those photocopies you asked me to make.”

As the girl’s voice filled the room the principal took a deep and heavy breath, her eyes dashing to the half-full glass of a thick brown liquid at the very edge of her desk. It wouldn’t be appropriate to drink in front of a student and so the principal locked her fingers around the glass, downing the bitter flavor in a few quick gulps that filled her with a slow burning warmth. After it settled within her stomach she let her eyes dash forward again, calling out with a simple and short command. All she could afford so late in the evening with such a weight resting on her shoulders.

“Enter.”

As the door cracked open, the image of the only one to treat Principal Cinch with kindness these days finally came into view. Though the principal had been working with her office lights out by the dim glow of a desk lamp, she could make out the appealing figure and the sweet features of a beautiful young woman. Suri Polomare; one of her most fashionable students, strolled inside with her arms almost overflowing with a heavy payload of photocopies. Fitting snugly within the confines of a Crystal Prep schoolgirl uniform, she had a way of teasing with the style of it thanks to a sky blue kerchief around her neck and a truly unique poof of hair folded up at the back of her head. With light purple skin that always seemed to blush when it was around Principal Cinch the young woman had been a reliable and steadfast aide; a combination of secretary, assistant, and gopher when she was needed. She had filled most of the roles that Cadance had left abandoned...save for a very important one.

“Here you go, ma’am. I’m sorry it took so long, the photocopier wouldn’t cooperate.” The young woman blushed as she stacked the papers up, straightening them at the edge of Principal Cinch’s desk and ensuring they weren’t going anywhere. “But here you go, all five hundred of them.”

“I said I didn’t need them until the end of the week.” Principal Cinch had long since turned back to her paperwork, dragging her pen’s tip across another parental application and making a few harsh lines. She didn’t bother to look up at the young woman any more than she already had; not even to give her a satisfactory look for a job well done. All of Suri Polomare’s jobs were well done; there was no need to acknowledge it as anything out of the ordinary. “You did not need to stay late today.”

“I...I know. But I didn’t really have anywhere else to go, so, uh...so I thought I might as well get a jump start.” Suri’s voice was timid and sweet, and as she stood at the other side of her principal’s desk she found herself fidgeting her fingers together. She took that moment to study the older woman from underneath the light of the desk lamp; taking notice of everything from the application she was analyzing to the empty glass at the edge of the counter. Her principal always worked these late, dark evenings these days...and it was from a place of warmth and kindness that the young woman sought to ease her. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Principal Cinch? I’m...I’m all yours. If you want.”

The words carried a much greater weight than even Principal Cinch realized, at least so far.

“I don’t require anything else tonight, Suri.” The older woman responded, a stern look still cast down to her paperwork. She hadn’t quite noticed the tiny blush on her student’s cheeks or the fidgeting from Suri Polomare’s fingers, still too focused not just on her work but her deep isolation. For months now Suri had been one of the few voices of kindness and consideration in her life, and even Principal Cinch could acknowledge that she had taken it for granted. Not to the extent that she was about to leave her guard down; of course, but still enough that the young woman’s voice sent a twinge of guilt into the back of her principal’s mind. It was just enough to allow another thought to creep to her throat, and she spoke in a curt fashion that allowed her to keep those walls built high and strong. “Thank you. Your hard work is appreciated.”

“Oh! Uh...w-well, you’re welcome, ma’am!” It was the sweet voice of a young woman that hadn’t received much gratitude over the past few months, one that was eager and hungry for any level of praise from the older woman she admired. Suri bit down on her bottom lip for a lingering moment as she studied Ms. Cinch even further, gazing at her from the dim light of her desk lamp yet again. It was a fascinating image to her, a sight that she could never quite get tired of looking at. She was a stern figure to be certain, but there was a beauty there that nobody seemed to recognize anymore. The woman’s harshness was still there but her stoic persona had been clearly weakened; damaged by the months of isolation and the loss of her students’ respect. As Suri studied her further she could see the lines at her principal’s eyes marking her stress and her age, a weakness hiding within that needed something it had been sorely missing.

Perhaps...perhaps this was the night. Suri Polomare had labored over thoughts for some time now, and as she stepped a little further around the desk she began to fill with a bravery that had eluded her for some time. It was late, they were alone, and there was something that both of them desperately needed. Was it truly such a stretch to ask that they found it in each other?

“Uh...M...Ms. Cinch, ma’am, I was...I was wondering…” Bravery had filled her but it was already draining from her like a leak in a cup, seeping from her flesh in slow drips that made her shudder. Even though she hadn’t yet said anything too invested she already felt like she was in too deep, and her voice quivered while she pressed the issue. One of her hands stretched out, and she boldly let her fingers cover Cinch’s own where they were gripping against her ink pen. A cold, trembling touch that was far from enticing...but it was the best the frightened teenage girl could offer. “...uh...if maybe...we could spend some time together? I mean...like…personal, private time, I…”

It wasn’t until that moment that Ms. Cinch looked up from her work, finally regarding Suri Polomare standing so near to her. While she didn’t pull her hand away from the young woman’s grip she also gave her no semblance of comfort in her stare; it was cold and hard and astonishingly piercing through the lenses of her glasses. It was easy to look at her and see the face of a woman that wasn’t amused by the offer she was being made, and yet the stumbling and stammering Suri found herself unable to stop. She had been sitting on weeks of thoughts and fantasies about what she would say if she ever had the nerve, and now that moment was fully upon her.

“I was just...thinking about you. And me. And if you and me, could, uh…” The blush crossing her features was immense and dark, visible even in the dim light of Ms. Cinch’s office. She squirmed. She even whimpered. And yet, she maintained her trembling hand on Cinch’s own. “Oh gosh, ma’am, I really really really like you. You’re just so...so smart and so mature and -- wait, when I said mature I don’t mean old, even though you’re older than me, and I...well, I don’t mind the age difference if you don’t, I think that I can still be fun for you -- not that I’m only interested in fun, of course, and I...I...I just think that -- oh.”

Her rambling was mercifully ended as Ms. Cinch raised a hand, simple and slow and with a presence of authority. It was enough for Suri Polomare to instantly silence herself, her lips closing and that heavy blush still remaining across her features. She looked weak in that moment; frail and worried that she had ruined her brief window. She was terrible at flirting to begin with, but to do so to the woman of her dreams? The woman she had longed for since she first laid eyes on her powerful, intimidating visage? Feeling enormously silly and already nurturing the desire to go crawl into a dark hole and sleep, Suri was fully prepared for Ms. Cinch to impolitely rebuke her advances. Instead, she was left amazed as Principal Cinch moved a hand into one of the pockets of her suit, pulling free her car keys and dangling them from a finger.

“Go wait for me in my car.” She offered simply, without much trace of emotion at all. “I will finish my work and join you shortly, and we will go to my place.”

“Oh! Uh...y...your place?! That...that’s…”

“That’s what you wanted, correct?” Ms. Cinch glared, casting her eyes harder towards the young woman. “I’m not in the mood to play childish games, Suri. If you want to sleep with me you’ll do exactly as I say.”

“Y...Yes, ma’am!” Suri blinked, her thoughts finally catching up to her racing heart as she reached out and snatched those keys. Clutching them tight, the young woman already began to backpedal, moving towards the principal’s door with a growing smile on her face. “Right away, ma’am! I’ll...I’ll be waiting for you! I’m so happy!”

It was adorably pathetic the way she stumbled over herself, turning to the door and fumbling before managing to escape. Her noises of stunned exctiement carried down the hallway, making it wonderfully clear just how thrilled she was that her awkward advance had been accepted. It gave Principal Cinch a long, thoughtful moment for her to dwell on what had just transpired.

Another student sexually attracted to her. Another young woman, eager to please her principal. The stinging memories of Cadance ran deep, and yet...Ms. Cinch had accepted Suri’s offer. Why not? If she was feeling lust, she was at least feeling something.

“...little slut.” Ms. Cinch murmured under her breath, turning back to her paperwork. If nothing else Suri would be fun for an evening, and easy enough to cast aside afterwards. Such was the intention that filled Cinch’s mind as she finished her work, stood from her desk, and slowly made her way towards the car.

Suri Polomare would be a teenage toy for her to fuck all evening long, a brief bandage on the heartache she had been suffering. Nothing more.

\--

After a short car ride that was taken mostly in silence, the two women finally arrived at Ms. Cinch’s lonely home. It was a small building but she made the most of the space she had; organization and meticulous design had always been one of her strong suits. The basement of her home was almost entirely dedicated to the sexual enjoyment of her pets, though it wasn’t a room that Suri Polomare would see that evening. Aside from it being a sore spot with Ms. Cinch after the events of the past two months, dust covering stocks, chains, and a hanging suspension rack was hardly sexy. Instead as soon as the two women made their way inside Ms. Cinch took Suri by the hand; or more accurately the wrist, and quickly began to pull her along.

“Wow, Ms. Cinch, your house is so clean!” Suri gasped, barely able to take it all in as they darted through the living room and made a beeline for the stairs. “Everything is perfect! It’s just like I pictured it!” As she struggled to keep up, pattering up the stairs right behind the other woman, she couldn’t help but release a dreamy sigh followed by a few more words of adoration. “You’re just...You’re so great, ma’am! You’re always so in control and calm!”

“...hrmph. This way.” Ms. Cinch curtly replied, unwilling to show her student the breaking that had occurred in her facade over the past few weeks. As soon as they were at the edge of the bedroom Ms. Cinch finally stopped, releasing the young woman’s hand and bringing them face to face. There she let her eyes narrow, staring down Suri’s adorable features and offering her the same cold, emotionless glance she used when dealing with any student. “Before we step inside, you understand what’s about to happen, yes?”

“Oh! Oh, yes, ma’am! I’m so excited!” Suri giggled, practically bubbling over from happiness. She saw her principal in a light that nobody else could boast; her heart racing and coming from a place of pure unbridled innocence. She didn’t see the harsh woman that drove Twilight Sparkle away and ruined the Friendship Games. She didn’t even see the cruel administrator of Crystal Prep. She saw a picture of order and structure; a beautiful creature that was the face of rule and law within the school. And perhaps even, the face of a lover. “I just...I’ve dreamed of this, ma’am! I’ve had a crush on you for longer than I can remember, and I...I really want this. I want to make you happy, I want to...be everything for you…”

Sweet, romantic words spoken from a girl with a boundless desire to please. Spoken to a woman who had no patience or even the heart for such nonsense. Ms. Cinch gave a simple snort in confirmation of the young woman’s words, and idly moved a hand out to push at her bedroom door. Even in that moment confronted with Suri’s endless adoration she had a specific thought in mind, a thought that would’ve led to her using, breaking, and tossing aside Suri. While the door creaked open she was still fantasizing about that very experience, about getting her sexual thrills from the girl before casting her away. Somewhere in between her pushing the door open and the two making it to the bed; however, something shifted within her.

It was minor, of course. Principal Abacus Cinch was not a woman that changed quickly or dramatically. But as Suri reached down to invite herself to take Cinch’s hand, interlocking their fingers in a way that was decidedly intimate, the older woman could feel something pulse within her. Whether it was sympathy or mercy or even something else entirely, by the time they stood at the edge of the bed her plan had shifted dramatically. Suri Polomare...was naive. Foolish, even. But that foolishness didn’t necessarily need to be punished. There’d be no whips or slapping or cruel, cruel sexual torments that evening...she was too sweet for such a reaction. Instead, Cinch simply gripped the girl’s hand in turn and slowly faced her as they stood at the edge of the bed. A slow smile forced its way across the older woman’s features, and though it took a few seconds to build it was indeed genuine.

She wouldn’t use this girl...but she would make love to her, just as Suri Polomare desired.

“...let me have a proper look at you.” Words were spoken softer than Cinch had said that entire night, and as the two women stood close and content her hands slithered up to caress Suri’s face. One hand teased fingers over her brow while the other caressed along a cheek, and the entire time Suri blushed and preened at the attention. She was holding her breath in tense and adorable fashion, her muscles tight and her cheeks wearing a noticeable blush. As Cinch studied her, took the time to gaze fondly at the angles and curves of her pretty features, the smile on the principal’s face wasn’t quite so forced anymore. “You are...truly an attractive young thing, Miss Polomare. Is it…” A small pause, and she gently quirked a brow. “...is it your first time, dear?”

The instant deepening of Suri’s blush told Cinch all she needed to know, and she pressed her no further for answers. Instead she merely leaned in, one hand lowering from Suri’s cheek to her waist, and she crept forward to press her lips warmly, invitingly against the teenager’s own. It was a slow kiss, at least at first, with Principal Cinch’s mouth pressing gently and fondly to Suri’s lips. The quiver from the back of Suri’s throat and the nervous gulp the girl shuddered with was a clear sign it was her first kiss as well, and thankfully she found the strength to wrap her arms up and around the older woman’s. And for a long, sweet moment the two women kissed...a touch of fond affection between principal and student. It was the sweetest kiss Cinch had given or received in well over twenty years, and she found herself gently quaking in the weight of it. That same part of her that decided to show mercy to Suri now trembled in appreciation of the girl’s tender lips, and while their tongues lightly began to tease back and forth the heat and the sweetness between them magnified. Their lips only pulled apart for a split second, long enough for Ms. Cinch to whisper before it resumed once more.

“...to the bed, dear.” She gave the order kindly. “There’s much I need to show you.”

\--

A mere five minutes later, the sheets of Ms. Cinch’s bed were active like they hadn’t been in far, far too long. Not just her past two months of forced celibacy, but the long years in which she slept alone while tending to all of her “passionate” moments in the boundaries of her basement dungeon. Now the covers were a rolling mess with limps shifting and moving underneath, and at the edge of the bed there was a line of discarded clothes from each of the two new lovers. Underneath the sheets Ms. Cinch had let her hair down; the shoulder length dark locks now framing her face and making her look slightly younger, complete with a few twists and tangles thanks to Suri gripping her hair amidst their flurry of kisses. Ms. Cinch had been stripped down to practically nothing thanks to Suri’s own eager fingers, while the teenager herself had somehow managed to make it through while wearing her kneesocks, schoolgirl skirt, and her panties...but only around one of her ankles. In a few short minutes the two women had managed to explore each other a great deal, and while Cinch enjoyed the pleasures of a student lover once more she found herself encouraging the girl in ways she hadn’t in the past.

“...go ahead, dear...you’ve earned it.” The words that had given Suri permission to pull the bun of her principal’s hair free.

“Right there, dear. You may...you may touch me wherever you like.” More permissions that had been whispered through a hungry, passionate kiss.

“I’ll go slowly. Just tell me...if it scares you.” All of these were words she almost never would’ve said to any of her past student lovers; least of all Cadance and Shining Armor whom had left amidst her darkest moments. Yet as she spoke them, as she saw Suri’s eyes light up and her adorable face smile with delight, the older woman couldn’t help but be glad for her patience. She had gone from a desire to exploit Suri’s fascination to a determination to make her first time memorable, and she was not a woman that would turn back from such a decision upon making it. As Suri’s fingers caressed her back or her breasts or her exposed belly Ms. Cinch simply shuddered and moaned; partly for her own passions and partly to continue encouraging her. When they kissed it was with wiggling tongues that were slow and sweet, and in the rare moments that Principal Cinch exerted her authority and her experience it was to Suri’s benefit. The most notably moment was when she took the girl’s shoulders and rolled her onto her back, leaning over her with a steady smile as their lips danced dangerously close.

“...stay put for me, yes?” She asked, a coy look flashing behind her glasses and a few strands of hair framing her angled cheeks. “I’m going under the covers for a moment.”

“O...Okay, Ms. Cinch.” Suri couldn’t help but offer a wild blush and a giggle, nibbling on her bottom lip. The intention was clear what was to come next, and her excitement was so heavy and thick that it practically bubbled out of her. “I’ll miss you!”

“Oh, my dear, I assure you…” Ms. Cinch practically purred, and even brought a hand forward to gently tweak the tip of her nose. “...you most certainly won’t.” With that suggestive response to Suri’s playful comment Ms. Cinch finally started to descend, her head disappearing beneath the covers as she didn’t just travel down Suri’s body; she kissed her way down. Her eyes were closed as her lips drew a heavy series of lines down the girl’s beautiful frame, putting marks of affection and fondness down her bare breasts and her flat, tender tummy. It was at Suri’s belly where Cinch lingered, holding her waist while she gave her kiss after kiss, teasing around the girl’s belly button with the tip of her tongue. When Suri squirmed and gasped precisely to Cinch’s liking the older woman finally chuckled, and dropped down even further. A lift of a schoolgirl skirt revealed exactly what she was after, and Cinch marvelled at the sight of it.

She could barely remember the last time she went down on someone for their pleasure. With Cadance and Shining Armor her own pleasure always took priority, and she barely acknowledged their own parts unless it was to shove something inside of them. The notion of teasing her mouth over Cadance’s folds or taking Shining Armor’s length into her mouth seemed...preposterous at the time. Why would a harsh and demanding mistress ever do something so low?

She was a bad mistress then. But maybe...she could be a better lover to Suri.

Her eyes closed as she moved forward, continuing Suri Polomare’s first experience with the warm invitation of her mouth on the young woman’s sex. Her tongue trailed forward, her nose nestled to Suri’s hood, and she drank long and deep of her scent. The teenager above gasped and twitched and bucked her hips into the warm embrace of her older lover, almost instantly offering her the sweet flavor of her nectar as a reward. Her moaning howl soon fell into words, and Suri made sure that her principal knew how overjoyed she was.

“P...Principal...Principal Cinch, it’s so...I’m so...happy!” She groaned, rolling her hips forward again and again. “It’s...oh goodness…!”

It was almost painful how adorable she was, and that thought occupied Cinch while she worked. Her tongue pressed back and forth, her fingers teased the virgin’s folds, and though she was inexperienced with offering another such slow pleasure she helped Suri to a moment of release. From the very first second of Suri’s climax the evening started to become hazy for the older woman, for it was in that moment that her boundaries truly started to shatter. How could she remain cold and hard and emotionless in the face of such happiness? Such adoration? As Suri called her by title and name in the throes of her orgasm, Principal Cinch felt something swelling within her she hadn’t felt within sex in a long, long time: pride.

For two long hours the two occupied her bedroom, and for two hours Principal Cinch connected with a part of her that she had long since thought faded. Her service to Suri under the covers wasn’t her only worship of the young woman’s body, and she threw herself into the task of making the girl groan and gasp and giggle as much as possible. There was no slapping. No choking. No spitting. None of the crass, harsh things that had ruined her past interactions...for this evening was meant for something better. She teased and delighted Suri with her fingers and her mouth, and drew her own orgasms by rubbing against the girl’s thigh while they faced each other amidst a flurry of kisses. She asked for nothing from the young woman; even rejected Suri’s offer to return certain favors with her mouth, and the only response she gave was with a sweet kiss that made Suri Polomare blush.

“Next time, dear.” A gentle whisper, a whisper that was rare and sweet from such a stern woman. “Tonight...tonight is for you.”

And it was. By the end of those two hours the two women laid in bed well-spent and exhausted, the result of yet another gentle session where Ms. Cinch pressed their sexes together and they grinded one another to a climax. They were both marked with traces of sweat but it was Cinch that had done most of the work; work that she was rather proud of. As they lay in bed together; however, Suri Polomare pressed in close and hugged Principal Cinch against her.

“Thank you so much, ma’am…” She whispered, and teased a kiss to the older woman’s throat. She called her ma’am fully for her role at Canterlot High, a sign of respect rather than one of fear of a harsh dominatrix. “Ma’am, I...I feel like I should say, I…” A quiver, a tremble, and a hushed whisper. “...ma’am, I love you…”

And Ms. Cinch laid there, staring up at the ceiling, confronted with the fear of her walls coming down. Her initial instinct was to send the girl away, to pretend to be harder than she was, to tell her that she had only used her for an evening of fun. She couldn’t do that to such a sweet girl; however, not even to protect herself. Instead, she turned her head only to find Suri’s face quite close to her own, and she shared with the girl a slow, sweet kiss. Their lips tenderly pressed back and forth, they enjoyed each other’s scent, and once it was finished Principal Cinch finally spoke.

“...Suri.” She began, for the first time her voice quivering from a moment of hesitation, perhaps even fear. “Suri, I...things are difficult for me right now. Complicated. And I...I don’t...I don’t know how to respond, dear, I…”

In the midst of her confession Suri saved her, leaning in close and squeezing Principal Cinch all the tighter.

“You don’t have to say it back, ma’am.” She whispered without any trace of resentment, merely the loving tone of a teenager infatuated with her principal. “Just...Just don’t stop me from saying it, okay?”

Principal Cinch, for the first time since she could remember, felt a gloss across her eyes and a surge rise within her. Her throat tight, her heart racing, she merely laid there in Suri’s grip and offered another whisper to the surprising, sacred night. Her voice was quiet, even hopeful, and it was the only sound that purred from the pair of naked lovers as they relaxed in their evening bliss.

“Would you...say it again?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed. :) Please check me out [on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you did!


End file.
